The Fall
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Howl falls from a great height and is seriously injured. Can an independent shadowperson named Muda save him? And will she ever trust humans? Muda's look is based on Howl's look during the air raid in the movie. Read and review please!
1. Prologue

For this story, it is Calcifer's job to do the disclaimer

Cal: Russa does not own HMC

* * *

Howl plunged towards the mountains, spinning out of control. A trail of black feathers marked the path of his fall, until there were no more.

Howl wished with all his heart that he could see Sophie one more time, but he knew it was impossible. His chest burned, keeping the wizard from concentrating enough to cast a spell. The trees spiraled nearer and nearer.

Howl resigned himself to death, closing his eyes tight. He crashed into the slope hard. The breath whooshed out of him, and he heard more than one crack. The wizard was engulfed in fiery pain, until he wished for death.

The last thing Howl saw before losing consciousness was a dark shape looming above him.


	2. Chapter 1

Cal: Russa does not own HMC. Wow, this is only the second time and already it's repetitive.

* * *

Howl's entire world was excruciating pain. He thought, _If I was dead, I wouldn't hurt so much. I must be alive. But how?_ The wizard heard soft footfalls approaching.

A soft voice remarked, "Oh, good, you're awake." Howl groaned, "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I still alive?"

A laugh, "You are deep inside a cave in the mountains. It is my home. I am Muda. I have worked hard for several weeks to keep you alive." Howl tried to sit up, but fell back with a gasp.

"Please don't try and get up. You are in no condition to do so." Muda advised. The wizard nodded and cracked an eye open. There was very little light, but he could make out a dark shape sitting next to him. "Why is it so dark?"

The shape shifted a bit, "Because I am a shadowperson. We are not fond of light. Especially sunlight." Howl frowned, "A shadowperson? And could you please light a candle or something?"

A small flame appeared, floating right above one of Muda's palms. She was humanoid, with black feathers covering her entire body. Sleek wings spread out behind her, and her feet were bird-like. Her fingers ended in claws.

Howl smiled weakly, "Oh." Muda smiled back, "Now, I have a question for you. How did you come to be lying on my mountain, bruised and broken?"

The wizard sighed, "I was headed back to my castle when a warship spotted me. It spit out some transformed wizards, Madame Suliman's henchmen, and they attacked me. I must have been two thousand feet up, and they knocked me out of the air."

Muda nodded, "I saw you falling through the air and I figured that, if you were an enemy of those horrid things, than you couldn't be all bad." Her eyes narrowed, "However, I don't trust you. No human, wizard or no, has ever given me a reason to trust them." Howl nodded, "I understand."

Muda stood, "Well, you need your rest. I have some business to take care of elsewhere, so please try to sleep." The shadowperson closed her hand, and the flame went out. Howl closed his eyes, sinking back. He quickly lost consciousness, giving in to the numbing darkness.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Howl woke up with a jerk and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his entire body. He cried out, almost blacking out again.

The wizard felt a light touch on his chest, and the pain lessened. "Don't torment yourself. I can only help so much." Howl nodded, "Thanks. Is there any way you could get a message to my family?"

Muda looked thoughtful, "Maybe. Give me as accurate a description of one of the rooms in your home as you can. Descriptions of the people will help, but they are not necessary."

Howl described the living room in the flying castle with amazing accuracy, and also painted pictures in Muda's mind of Sophie, Markl, and Calcifer. The shadowperson stood and brushed off her feathers briskly, "Let me give it a try. I will return."

She melted back into the darkness and completely disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Cal: Is it done yet?

Russa: No. You're in this chappie anyways

Cal: Oh. Cool. Russa does not own HMC

* * *

Sophie paced back and forth before the hearth, wringing her hands. "I just don't understand where he could be! He said he'd be home weeks ago!" Calcifer sighed, "Look, Sophie, he probably saw something interesting and went off on some wild adventure. Howl is like that."

The young woman plopped into a chair and buried her face in her hands, "I know, but I can't help but worry." Calcifer gasped, "Who?" Sophie jerked up out of her chair and spun around.

Muda stood there, regarding her calmly. The shadowperson asked, "Are you Sophie?" The young woman nodded slowly, "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

Muda smiled reassuringly and held up her hands, "My name is Muda. I am a shadowperson. I bring news of Howl. He was attacked by the minions of some human named Suliman while flying this way. He fell a couple thousand feet and crashed headlong into the side of the mountain I call home. I have been tending his many wounds for the past few weeks. He is doing better, though still unable to move."

Sophie grabbed Muda's hands, "Can you take me to him? I want to see for myself." The shadowperson drew away, "No. I don't trust you humans. That's why I live in the deepest part of the mountains." "Please! I must see how he's doing for myself." Sophie pleaded.

Calcifer flared up in the hearth, "I will vouch for this human. She can be trusted, I promise you." Muda snorted, "The promise of a demon. Well, I suppose it's better than the promise of a human. Come here, Sophie."

The young woman obliged, and gasped when Muda grabbed her and pulled her in close. "Don't let go of my hands, and you might want to close your eyes." The shadowperson wrapped her wings around the two of them and they both disappeared into the shadows.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Howl opened his eyes when he heard a whoosh. Muda appeared and smiled down at him, "There's someone here to see you." Sophie bent down over him, "Howl!" The wizard grinned up at her, "Hi, Sophie. I'm sorry to have made you worry so much."

She shook her head, flinging her tears off her cheeks, "I'm just glad you're okay." Muda stepped in, "Yes, he should make a full recovery, but it's going to take some time. He won't even be able to move for at least a couple more days. Now, it's time for you to leave." Sophie nodded. The young woman kissed Howl quickly, then allowed Muda to teleport her back to the castle.

Howl relaxed back onto the sheets and fell asleep with his caretaker redressing his many wounds.


	4. Chapter 3

Howl woke slowly, enjoying the absence of pain. Muda appeared above him, "Are you ready?" The wizard smiled, "I should be, after two months." The shadowperson helped him sit up, then slide onto a waiting chair. This was not a normal chair, however. Wheels were affixed to the legs, allowing it to roll around if pushed.

Cal: Yay Howl's back! And he's gonna be okay! By the way, for lawyers, Russa does not own HMC!

* * *

Muda clasped the back and leaned over, "You may want to close your eyes. This can be a bit disorienting for humans." The wizard did so. He heard a whooshing noise. "You can open your eyes now." A welcome sight greeted him. Howl found himself sitting near the hearth in his castle.

Calcifer flared up, "Howl! I'm glad you're okay… Sophie and Markl are outside, doing laundry." Just then, the two entered carrying a big basket full of clothes. Markl gasped, "Master Howl!" Sophie immediately dropped her end and ran to Howl. "You're back! Can you walk yet? I've been so worried!"

The wizard smiled, "No, I can't walk yet, but Muda said I can stay here now. She'll stay too, at least for a while." The shadowperson nodded. Howl rolled the wheels with his hands, wincing. He managed to move to the window.

He gazed out over Star Lake, enjoying his first sight of the outside since his fall. The wizard sighed, "I wish I could go out there…" Sophie came and stood next to him, "Why ever not? Muda can teleport you, right?"

The shadowperson shook her head, "I can't. My kind hates sunlight. It burns our skin, and nullifies our power. I could probably levitate him down the stairs, though." Sophie nodded, "That will work."

Howl gasped involuntarily as he lifted into the air. The wizard floated gently down the stairs and settled on the grass. Sophie followed him out, and pushed him across the grass as fast as she could.

Howl sighed happily, the brush of the breeze and the warmth of the sun lifting his spirits. He forgot about his injuries completely, closing his eyes in ecstasy. All too soon, it was time to go back in.

Muda brought him gently back up into the castle. They had a quiet dinner, then everyone retired for the night. Howl found himself back in his room, with Muda seated in the corner. The shadowperson hummed quietly and swayed back and forth, eyes half-shut.

Howl relaxed back, wriggling further under the covers. His last conscious thought he had before falling asleep was how the wind had felt on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

Cal: Russa does not own HMC (Cummon, don't you know that?)

* * *

Howl stood unsteadily, still balancing himself on his chair. Muda watched from the corner as the wizard took a slow step. His leg crumpled, drawing a curse from Howl.

Muda was there immediately, lifting him back up. The wizard cursed again, "Why can't I walk? It's been four months now!"

His caretaker snorted, "Your expectations are too high. You crashed into an unforgiving mountain at high speeds, after being attacked and falling several thousand feet. Did you think you'd be fully recovered by now? You're lucky to be alive!"

Howl sighed, "I know, I know. I just wish I wasn't confined to a chair anymore. I hate depending on others to take care of me. No offense meant." Muda let go and smiled, "None taken." The wizard grinned back, and took another tentative step. He winced, but the leg supported his weight this time.

A couple more steps and his knee gave out again. Pain shot through it, causing Howl to cry out. Muda touched it gently, and the agony subsided enough for the wizard to walk back to his chair. He collapsed into it, gasping.

Muda set her clawed hand on his shoulder, "You should be able to walk somewhat consistently in the next week, depending on how you balance rest and exercise. Too much of either will make it longer."

Howl nodded slowly, "I've been wondering; can you shapeshift? Take forms other than your natural one?" Muda smiled sheepishly, "Kind of. I can take other forms for short periods, but not a human one."

The shadowperson folded in on herself until a small black cat sat before the wizard. She expanded into a panther, then a raven. Muda shifted back to her natural form, "Those are the only ones I can do convincingly for a decent amount of time. I haven't perfected my skills yet."

Howl nodded thoughtfully. The shadowperson caught his attention, "One more thing; I can go outside in those forms. They are not as sensitive to sunlight as this one. However, they limit my magical abilities."

Just then, Sophie entered carrying lunch. All sat down at the table, including Muda. The shadowperson was surprised at how comfortable she was among the humans. She smiled, happy to have found some friends.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Howl flew through the air, reveling in his freedom. He was still a bit wobbly, but not enough to keep him cooped up any longer.

He saw a raven out of the corner of his eye. The wizard sighed and banked, spiraling gently towards the ground. Once he'd landed, Howl transformed back into a human. The raven landed next to him and led the way towards the castle.

As they went, the bird expanded into a panther instead. The big cat turned its head, "This is more comfortable. Closer to my actual size." They climbed the stairs up into the castle, Howl wincing at every step.

Once the two were inside with the door shut, Muda shifted back to her normal form. She sighed and plopped into a chair. Her wings spread out and beat slowly, blowing air on the shadowperson.

Howl shot her a questioning look. Muda smiled, "It is still uncomfortable to be in sunlight, even in those forms. I need to cool off." She stood and walked to an intentionally shadowy corner.

Howl watched, fascinated, as his caretaker literally melted into the shadows, becoming a small black pool that flowed away into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Cal: This is sooooo stupid everyone knows you don't own HMC.

Russa: If you don't do it I will pass on the charges when I get sued.

Cal: Fine. Russa does not own HMC.

* * *

Muda floated in complete black, welcoming the extreme cold that came with it. She thought hard, drawing up images in her mind. The pictures remade themselves in front of her, flowing around until she released the magic.

She shifted through the three forms she had shown Howl, then a fox, a squirrel, and a dolphin. Through all of this, she retained her black color. Muda practiced her other abilities, then rejoined the normal world.

The humans were seated at the table, eating lunch. Heen came running over, wheezing madly and wagging his entire body. The shadowperson laughed and scooped him up. She walked to the table, stroking the little dog absently.

Muda set him down and turned to Howl. "I think I can fully heal you tonight. However, it is only possible in the shadow realm. You would have to be unconscious, but only for about half of one of your hours."

The wizard eagerly nodded, "Of course. We'll do it right after dinner."

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Howl lay down on the couch and closed his eyes tight. Muda placed her cool palm on his brow, and the wizard lost consciousness. She picked him up carefully and headed to the corner. The shadowperson melted down into the darkness, bringing her charge along.

Once she was floating once again in the shadowy realm she loved, Muda imagined a table in front of her. She set Howl down gently. The shadowperson hesitated, then set her hands on the wizard's chest.

A wisp of purple smoke rose from each wound as the healing magic targeted it. After a long, arduous spell, the deed was done. Muda allowed her hands to fall back to her sides and bowed her head for a moment.

Energy temporarily restored, she picked Howl up and returned to the real world. Sophie ran to meet her, "Were you successful?" Muda nodded tiredly and set her burden down on the couch.

The wizard yawned and stretched. "I feel great!" Howl exclaimed. Muda smiled, "The spell was a success, obviously. I need to go recharge now." The shadowperson handed him a black feather, "Here. If you need me for anything, throw this in the fire and call my name. I'll come as fast as I can."

She turned and vanished back into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

Cal: I QUIT!

Russa: Oh no you don't (wiggles fingers) Tingle Tingle Kooloo-Limpah!

Cal: Whatever. Russa does not own HMC

* * *

Muda was meditating, her energy almost completely restored, when she heard a frantic voice. _Muda? Muda! _the voice echoed through the void. Muda flowed back to the world of light and found the living room empty, except for Sophie, bent over the hearth.

"Sophie? What's the matter?" she asked. The young woman whirled around, "Muda! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Suliman's henchmen are attacking! Howl is going out to meet them, but I don't want him to get hurt again. Please, help him drive them off!"

The shadowperson shot like a dart out the door, transforming into a panther as she went. Muda ran towards Howl's receding figure. She fell in beside the wizard, "How many?" He grimaced, "A lot. I'd guess in the three hundreds."

The big cat bared her teeth, "Not exactly even odds." A translucent figure advanced from the still ranks before the pair. It stopped in front of them and regarded them sadly. "Hello, Howl. I see you have a new friend here. A panther. Who would have guessed?"

Muda snarled, "Try again, witch." Suliman's hologram smiled, "Ah. If you're not a panther, than what are you?" Howl stepped in, "Figure it out. It shouldn't be too hard for the Head of the Academy of Sorcery."

A moment passed, then the hologram gasped, "A shadowperson! I thought they were all wiped out hundreds of years ago!" Muda grinned, "Obviously not. We just don't trust any of you humans, since you want to 'research' us."

Suliman regained her composure, "Well, I'd like to warn you that, if you side with this traitor, you will be considered a wanted criminal." The shadowperson growled, "I trust these people. That's more than I can say for you."

Suliman sighed and turned to Howl, "I suppose you met her when you fell? No matter. I will give you a choice. Surrender, or be subdued forcibly." Muda snarled, "Not a chance, human."

Howl nodded his agreement and prepared to cast his first spell. Suliman's image dissipated, shaking its head sadly. Muda turned to Howl, "Will you do me a favor?" The wizard nodded, "Anything. You saved my life."

His friend bared her teeth, "Go back to the castle. Teleport it somewhere else. You have a family, people who care about you and who you care deeply about. I will hold these off until you're gone. Do this for me, and I will consider your debt repaid."

Howl shook his head, "I can't leave you to face them alone. There's no way you can win!" Muda nodded, "I know. There's no way we can win, either. Let me hold them off, and you go and get the others out of here. You will be missed more than me. Go!"

She raised a paw and shook it. Howl involuntarily turned, grew wings, and flew back to the castle. Muda turned and faced the enemy ranks, who approached cautiously.

The shadowperson multiplied to ten times her original size and cast a spell of darkness over the battlefield. She sprang into battle, wreaking havoc among her blind foes. Muda felt her strength waning, but refused to give up.

She saw the castle disappear. Her determination faltered, and her spells dissipated. The shadowperson returned to her true form, wracked with excruciating pain. Her feathers disintegrated and her skin turned red in the sun.

She fell to the ground completely drained of energy. Her enemies wrapped nets tightly around Muda. What they did not realize was that they were actually making her more comfortable.

The many layers of cloth created an environment of almost complete darkness which was very soothing to the injured shadowperson. Muda melted into a little puddle of black and lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

Cal: I don't wanna do this anymore.

Russa: Too bad

Cal: Russa does not own HMC (what a surprise)

* * *

She awoke in a dark cell, her wrists and ankles bound with rope. Her skin still burned from the sun. Muda snorted in derision, wondering how her 'captors' could be so stupid. The shadowperson merged into the deep shadows around her, slipping right out of the ropes.

Just then, a human entered the cell carrying a torch. He gasped when he discovered Muda was gone. She materialized out of the gloom and stood easily in front of him. "Did you really think those would hold me?" she asked, gesturing to the pile of rope.

The human gaped, "Uh…" Muda smiled, "Thanks for opening the door. It makes my escape much easier." He shook off his surprise and moved to block the shadowperson.

Muda simply flowed past and continued out the door. She transformed into a black fox and crept along the corridor, keeping in the deepest shadows. A horn sounded and someone called out, "The prisoner has escaped! The prisoner has escaped! Keep in mind that she is not human!"

Muda shrank back as several guards ran by. Once they were gone, she continued on her way down the hall. She reached the stairs and paused to make sure there was no one coming. The shadowperson melted into the shadows cast by the flickering torch flames and made her way up the stairs, flowing smoothly. She eventually found herself in another hallway, this one well-lit.

Muda shifted back to her fox form and crept down the corridor. She paused in a doorway. The shadowperson gazed at the contents curiously. It was a huge room, filled with plants. The roof was pure, seamless glass. It allowed sunlight to fill the room by day, but kept out the elements if need be.

Muda saw it as an escape route, and scurried quickly across. She used the plants for cover, staying in the shadow of their leaves. The black fox slunk into another hallway.

Just as she was starting to relax, a human turned the corner and saw her.

Muda quickly expanded into a panther and pounced onto the man's chest. "Keep quiet!" she snarled. The human held his hands out in an attempt to placate her.

"Muda?" he asked in a strangely familiar voice, "Muda, is that you?" The shadowperson retracted her deadly claws, "Howl?" The man nodded, his face changing for a moment to his actual features.

Muda leapt lightly off his chest and let him sit up, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Howl brushed his clothes off, "I came to help you get away. You seem to be doing alright so far, but there is a whole mob of guards just around the corner." He pulled a loop of rope from his pocket, "I have a plan."

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

Howl rounded the corner, leading Muda the panther by a rope around her neck. The human mob had gone. The pair could see a ground floor window at the end of the hall.

Muda pushed the loop over her head and changed form until her back half was lion and her front half was bird-like. She was bigger than a horse at this point, and crouched down. "Get on." the shadowperson growled.

Once Howl had a good grip on her neckfeathers, Muda took off at a run towards the window. She spat a ball of fire on the window, melting it in an instant. The window was barely big enough for her as she leapt through. They plummeted towards the ground, spinning out of control.

Just before they were impaled on the upraised spears of the human guards, huge wings burst from the griffon's shoulders just behind where Howl was holding on for his life. Muda was up and out of sight before the humans could react.


	9. Chapter 8

Cal: I quit. Everyone knows it.

Russa: Cummon, just one more? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?

Cal: No. I'm tired of this.

Russa: I'll let my Lipizzaner pony eat you!

Cal: Fine. Russa does not own HMC

* * *

That night, Muda landed in a grove of trees. She swayed unsteadily, "Howl, I'm… so… tired." The griffon fell sideways with a resounding _thud_, dislodging the wizard. She slowly shrank until she lay in her true form on the ground.

All of her feathers were torn or completely burnt off. The sun had taken its toll. Howl rolled the shadowperson over and lifted her into a sitting position. She smiled at him, half-conscious, "I'm sorry. I held on as long as I could. I might be able to help still, though you will have to cast the spell. I can teach you how to summon shadows to carry us the rest of the way. First, you…

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

…Once you've done that, the shadows will do whatever you bid. To a point." Howl draped Muda's arm around his shoulder and lifted her up.

The shadowperson sang out in a strange language that tickled Howl's mind. It was a very odd sensation, but the wizard kept his arm firm supporting his friend. Shadows flowed around them.

Howl called out his own commands in the same language. They didn't sound as smooth or polished, but Muda had taught him well and the darkness responded. It flowed around the pair. They were lifted into the air.

The shadowperson released her hold on Howl and carefully sat on the platform. She stuck her hands down into it and began to sing once more. The shadows formed into a sphere around them, plunging their world into darkness.

Howl fought to stay calm as the ball began moving towards the distant castle. A small hole appeared, allowing the wizard to see where they were going. Muda drooped, "Howl, you're going to have to take over now. My energy is completely drained."

He crouched down next to her and stuck his hands right next to hers. Muda pulled her own hands out and curled up on the ground. She wrapped her wings tightly around her body until all that could be seen were sleek black feathers. Howl concentrated, willing the sphere towards his home.

_russarussarussarussarussarussarussarussarussa_

The ball set gently down on the ground. Howl pulled his hands out of the holes and relaxed. The shadows dissipated, leaving the wizard and Muda alone about a hundred feet from the castle.

She uncurled slowly. The shadowperson blinked, "Are we back?" Howl nodded, "We're not too far from the castle." Muda groaned and stood unsteadily. She took a step, but her leg refused to support her weight. The knee buckled, and Muda crumpled to the ground.

The shadowperson cursed in her language. Howl draped her arm around his shoulders and helped his friend up. They made their way slowly to the castle, Muda wincing with each step.


End file.
